


When All is Said and Done

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Coercion, Dark Hashi, Dark Uchiha Izuna, Dark Uchiha Madara, Founders Era, Hashi is OOC, Hashirama is minor but he's here throughout the fic., M/M, OOC, Sexual Coercion, Terrible Older Brother Hashi, Tobirama Whump, Unrepentant porn, and again Hashi is a terrible older brother, body-horror, dark Uchiha, dead dove do not eat, explicit sexual coercion, i'm going to hell and you're all going with me, misuse of mokuton, non-con arranged marriage, non-con polyandry, some sort of body horror, some sort of possession, terrible Uchiha, this is an excuse for porn. Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Senju Tobirama marries the Uchiha.it's for peace.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 278
Kudos: 178





	When All is Said and Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> Look, when i read the Arranged Marriage Tag, I really expected to see a lot more non-con than there is. But for some reason, it's nothing BUT FLUFF which. 
> 
> Which. 
> 
> um. 
> 
> This happened. 
> 
> Well this was also great thanks to CreativeSweets who didn't just enable me; so uh, you're welcome? thank CS for it all i guess! 
> 
> Read the warnings by the way, I believe i was pretty comprehensive here.

He had been surprised by the contract when he returned. 

To be ruthlessly honest, he had been really only surprised by the _timing_ ; that Anija had been in contact with the Uchiha was not a surprise, nor that he would have asked and given a marriage contract had Tobirama's shock levels close to nil. 

That Hashirama had waited till he was away on a two-month long mission was only moderately surprising, and that he'd only told him two days before Tobirama was due back, too late for Tobirama to have any proper input or revisions was… 

Actually fairly typical. As his head of Household and his Head of Clan, Hashirama really could sign for Tobirama on a million things. 

He had been rather upset that the name on the contract accepting Tobirama as wife was just _Uchiha_ , not anyone specific, and Tobirama had had a full half-hour of panic that maybe Hashirama really did intend to marry him off to the entire Uchiha clan. 

(There may have been rumours of what the Hatake had done, after all.) 

"They just want to keep it secret," Hashirama had told him, trying to sound reassuring, but, but it was not. Who kept the signatories of marriage contracts _secret_? 

Still, he reasoned it couldn't be just _any_ Uchiha. His status as Senju Clan Heir (Well, since Hashirama was now married and Aneue was now already pregnant meant he was soon to be redundant) and being from the main family meant that he couldn't be wife to anyone less than the Uchiha main family itself. 

That Hashirama gifted him jewellery to wear during the ceremony, pale wood as to be almost as white as the shiromuku he wore was almost reassuring. The jewellery covered him entirely - intricately curling around him like the embodiment of his Anija's chakra, and Tobirama decided to take that as a show of Anija's presence rather than creepiness. 

It was when he was led to his place in the Uchiha halls, and Madara stood up to take the sake cup that Tobirama almost faltered. He'd expected it, of course, he'd reasoned himself into knowing it was Madara, but the shock of seeing the man actually stand up, crackling with power, was enough to make his knees buckle. 

… 

But he stayed straight. 

And it wasn't under his own power. 

Which was when he realised what, exactly, Anija's gift was.

* * *

Madara had to admire his old friend's … ingenuity. 

Everyone knew precisely what Senju Tobirama's opinion on Uchiha was; he had most definitely expected some push back. 

But all he'd seen at the ceremony was Senju Tobirama's eyes widening when he'd stepped up next to him, his chakra roiling with surprise. If a warrior with such finely honed instincts and reactions was surprised, He honestly expected a stab to the eye. 

Instead, Tobirama's chakra instantly quietened down to a minimal, polite level, and he lifted the cup as smoothly as if he'd rehearsed it. 

And then! In the wedding chamber, Tobirama had clenched his jaw, but otherwise everything of his movements was smooth, even and the appearance of perfect acquiescence as he undid Madara's haori, held his head down submissive and demure for Madara to remove the wataboshi, and had moved sweet and fluid as water when Madara in turn shed the first layers of Tobirama's shiromuku. 

Up close, like this, he could see the intricate, almost silvery lines of living wood curling across TObirama's skin, tiny fine tendrils like a mesh across Tobirama's fingers, and then he understood. 

Hashirama was taking no chances with the wedding going awry - and his brother was definitely not going to resist it. 

_At all_. 

Both of them had been surprised (him, pleasantly, Tobirama… well) when Madara backed away from removing the last layer, Tobirama's fingers had reached up to shed his nagajuban anyway, leaving him gloriously nude but for the whole body jewellery of the silver-white mokuton. 

He'd watched Tobirama swallow, hard, even as Tobirama's body turned, climbing onto the bed and spreading those long pale thighs… 

Tobirama's breathing hitched, and oh, he had blushed _beautifully_ pink then redder, when his hands took a bottle of oil and then reached behind him and _stretched himself open_. 

Those long, elegant fingers even _held himself open_ when Madara approached. 

If he hadn't heard the soft, bitten off _Anija please-_ , he would have even thought that Hashirama had somehow gagged his little brother. 

But the gasps and hitching breaths had felt entirely genuine when Madara consummated their wedding, and and after…? 

Tobirama had looked entirely, perfectly graceful as he went to the adjourning bathroom to clean up. 

He had to admire Hashirama's perfect control over his brother; his movements had looked completely, and entirely, natural. 

Madara had placed Tobirama's clothing back in a neat, folded pile for him on the bed when he returned, but didn't offer to help Tobirama dress. The final layer of the shiromuku, however, wasn't the one that Tobirama had worn into this room.

As tempting as the damp trails down his cheeks and neck was, Madara knew what he was supposed to do. 

After all, the Uchiha held very strongly to the tradition that a younger sibling couldn't marry before an older one.

* * *

Tobirama had considered himself fortunate that Madara hadn't followed him into the bathroom - and intensely grateful that Anija's mokuton allowed him to clean himself out. It had been… not a good feeling. There had not been pain, per se, but the mortification of Madara watching him prepare himself (when he could have been allowed to do so in privacy!) overrode any and all minute pleasure he _did_ get from the consummation. 

But it was over, and perhaps he could sleep and pretend. 

Except when he returned to the room, wanting badly to just get redressed in a yukata, the layers of clothing laid out for him was confusing. 

And Madara had redressed too, though he had not put his haori back on.

And Madara didn't speak at ALL, while Tobirama's hands put the layers back onto himself, one by one, until he reached the final one. 

The final outer robe was not the same crest-less one he'd worn during the ceremony. 

His eyesight wasn't the best, but it was clearly marked over the heart with the uchiwa, and the rest of it decorated richly with white brocade of the Uchiha ibis. 

"Why-" TObirama said, even as his hands reached for it, pulling the rich, heavy fabric over his shoulders. 

"Well, you're Uchiha now, aren't you?" Madara said, smiling enigmatically. 

The door knocked before Tobirama could even think to phrase a question. "Do you need help with the make-up?" Madara said, with mocking solicitousness, but Tobirama's fingers were already reaching for the cosmetics even as Madara was walking to the door. Tobirama had JUST finished with the lip colour when Madara let _Izuna_ in, shutting the door. 

"It's not fair that I don't get privacy, Nii-san," Izuna said. "It's already unfair that you got married first!" 

"Well he's my wife, I can't let you hurt him," Madara said. 

What? 

What - Tobirama blinked up at the mirror, then was moving back to the bed, where Madara had haphazardly tidied the futon and duvet. 

FOlded his hands back onto his lap even as he TRIED to move, but the mesh on his skin was too unyielding. Too strong. 

Izuna strode in, lips pursed, Madara following a bare two steps behind. 

"Perhaps, then, getting him out of all that jewellery," Izuna said, "It _must_ be hurting him to have it still on him." 

"What are you doing here?" Tobirama said, but he couldn't even lift his head too high, and the mesh settling on his chest meant he couldn't breathe too deeply, and thus couldn't raise his voice too high. 

They both ignored him. 

"It doesn't hurt him," Madara said. "He didn't protest it at all." 

"I just think he'd look nicer without it, Nii-san," Izuna said. 

Why did Izuna care whether he was wearing jewellery? 

"I'm sure," Madara said mildly, "But it's probably some sort of Senju tradition. We can't be so cruel as to remove that too, can we?" 

"He's not even a senju anymore," Izuna said petulantly. "WHy do you care?" 

Madara exhaled, almost an amused huff. "Indulge your Nii-san, at least just for the wedding night, ne, Izuna?"

"Why? Is it because he's an escape risk? That he might stab me? Nii-san, I've fought him on the battlefield for years; i know how he moves, it's nothing new to me." 

As insulting as it was to be dismissed so cavalierly, being ignored like this was telling. Tobirama swallowed, tried to move again, and failed. 

It was not. Not. 

What he thought was going to happen, surely…

Madara sighed. "It's not like I don't trust your reflexes and skill, Izuna. As your nii-san, I do know your capabilities." 

Izuna made a sound like a smug chipmunk. 

"But surely you'd like to see how sweet his pliancy is, at least the first time?" Madara's voice had a cajoling note in it, almost a purr, and Izuna stilled. 

From under his lashes, Tobirama could almost see Izuna purse his lips. "You're not fighting fair, Nii-san." 

"Imagine how easily he can yield, like this," Madara continued, ruthlessly. "And you wouldn't have to split your attention between keeping him still; if you wish it, he'd hold himself open for you." 

"What," Tobirama said, voice wavering, almost cracking, cheeks suffusing with humiliating heat. 

"Oh… okay. Fine. _Fine_ ," Izuna said, with a huff. "But… just the wedding night?" 

"Yes, of course." Madara reached out to pull Izuna into a gruff hug. "Just tonight." 

Izuna grunted, but hugged him back. 

"You sure you don't want me here to watch, just in case?" 

"I am _Very_ sure on that point," Izuna growled. "Give… me a few hours, then you can come back to make sure no one's dead." 

"You can hold out that long?" Madara smirked. 

Tobirama could feel his belly clench in abject humilation and horror at all that implied. 

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not - it just doesn't mean I can't have more fun afterwards." 

"You just want to snuggle," Madara teased. 

"I do _Not!_ " 

Tobirama tried to spike his chakra, perhaps get the water from the mokuton off him - but it tightened, holding him still and sucked down his chakra even MORE. 

"- and whisper sweet nothings while you cuddle -" 

"Get out," Izuna snapped. "I'm not soft like you are!" 

"You could just record it with your sharingan to prove me wrong," Madara laughed. 

"Maybe i would!" 

They exited the bedroom, Izuna shoving Madara, but he could still hear them. 

"But two hours of you snuggling and giggling like a little boy would get boring…" 

"We would NOT be snuggling! Come back in an hour and see!" Izuna yelled and shoved Madara out the front door with a slam. 

Tobirama could hear Madara's laugh, and it chilled him down his spine. He couldn't get free of the Mokuton. At all.

* * *

"MMph, stupid Nii-san," Izuna said, coming back into the room. 

"Feel free to go after him," Tobirama said, softly, head still bowed, demure as a virgin though Izuna could _smell_ the stink of Nii-san's consummation in the air. 

"Nice try," Izuna said, feeling a smile curve his lips. "But I think not." He stalked closer, feeling the tension in the air ratchet up, and yet Tobirama didn't even twitch a finger, those pretty red eyes just looking up at him from under silver lashes, his vision probably blocked slightly from the edge of the wataboshi. 

"Why not? It seems like you have a lot to discuss." Despite his low voice, he'd managed to steep a sneer into his tone, and Izuna reached out to pat Tobirama's head like one would pat a dog, and left his hand there, lingering. 

"Oh that? It's just some teasing. Though I presume you hardly would understand that sort of sibling relationship, would you?" he watched with interest as Tobirama's jaw clenched. "Nevermind that, there's so many better things we could be doing." 

"Much better things like talking to your older brother?" Tobirama murmured. "Which I as Madara-sama's mere wife, should hardly be privy to." 

"There, there," Izuna said, voice still mild, "You'll get used to it, I'm sure." Izuna could _see_ Tobirama's mind wind through the implications. Did he really not know what was going to happen now? 

"I'm already used to being shunt out of political discussions when it suits others," Tobirama said acidly.

"Then there's nothing there you need to adjust to! Wonderful." Izuna said, smile full of teeth. 

Izuna moved his hand from the top of Tobirama's head down further to trace the beginnings of the 'jewelry' along Tobirama's hairline. Izuna wanted to snort. Who was Hashirama trying to kid with that?

Perhaps, Hashirama was kidding himself. It was an amusing thought to ponder. Well, whoever it was that Hashirama was attempting to fool, it certainly wasn't him.

Tobirama's teeth gritted, and Izuna knew, KNEW that it was the start of a need to pull a weapon… but instead Tobirama's hands lifted up. His fingers found Izuna's haori, and undid the decorative catch.

Izuna hummed and watched how smoothly Tobirama moved. Damn, that mokuton must have been really intricate, to give Hashirama that level of control. 

Because Izuna knew that it was not Tobirama who signed the marriage contract.

* * *

Tobirama's own eyes were wide with something like panic, even as his hands pushed the haori down over Izuna's shoulders. 

He could FEEL Izuna's smug gaze running over him, even as he was forced to keep his head submissively dipped. And his hands were lingering over Izuna's shoulders - like Anija was trying to tell him something - look how different the brothers were? 

But why would he be doing this? He was supposed - to be married to Madara! Why was he undressing Izuna?

Izuna really couldn't help but sigh. Seeing Tobirama like this, well, even if Nii-san WAS right, there's no way Izuna would tell him. 

Instead, Izuna ran his hands appreciatively down Tobirama's arms, feeling the smooth grooves of the jewelry as he did.

and Tobirama's breathing hitched at the touch - rough from sword callouses and the slightly firm pads of constant chakra manipulation. 

it was a little different from when Madara had touched him and - 

"Stop," Tobirama said, but he couldn't get the breath for something more insistant, louder. "You're my brother-in-law."  
the silk sleeves meant that Tobirama couldn't feel his hands directly, but he wasn't sure he wanted to .

at the thought, his hands settled on Izuna's obi, fingertips just resting there.

What... 

Next move was Izuna's, Tobirama realised with a chill.  
just like with Madara, it was turn for Tobirama's Spouse to remove the wataboshi. 

It was almost exactly the same as when Madara had - had - earlier, except Madara hadn't stood there and stared at him and undressed him with his eyes. Madara had undressed him, Tobirama knew. Slowly, but without hesitation, and Tobirama's body had turned into each touch, moving without hindering, showing off... off... 

Madara had appreciated it greatly. 

..... but Izuna? What would Izuna do? 

He wasn't - how could - 

Tobirama's mind flashed to the contract. it'd just said Uchiha. 

... oh no. _Oh no._

Izuna quirked an eyebrow at Tobirama's quiet protest, and purposefully didn't answer. Instead he lifted the wataboshi off Tobirama's head like he would if Tobirama really WERE a delicate little bride. Delicate virgin, his mocking smile said. 

Tobirama bit his lip, tasting the lipstick he'd put on again AFTER ... Madara was finished with him and if it weren't for the mokuton... 

He wasn't sure if he would have scooted away from Izuna or tried to stab him with his bare hands. 

As it were, the mokuton kept him demurely seated on the bed. 

"I'm married to your brother," Tobirama tried again, his lip tingling with the words. but yet... Yet... 

His fingers tugged lightly at Izuna's obi. 

A groom's wedding clothes were a little less elaborate than what Tobirama was wearing, and Tobirama could SEE the fan tucked into izuna's obi. 

If he had control of his own hands, he'd be able to grab that and stab Izuna. 

he'd be able to get away.

Izuna tsked. "Has Nii-san fucked you stupid? You are," Izuna agreed readily enough, "And?"

Izuna took the time to start trailing his fingers over the ornate jewelry surrounding Tobirama's face. Touching his fingertips over the bright red tatoos on his cheek and chin, then trailing his thumb under TObirama's lip.

"I cannot possibly - you cannot possibly be wanting to marry me as well." 

What had possessed Madara to LEAVE in the first place? But both of them had acted like it was expected.

And Izuna was behaving LIKE a prospective groom, touching the trails of Mokuton over Tobirama's face - some of them were merely decoration, but it was interspaced by a lattice of his anija's doing, enough to control the direction and orientation of his head. 

he couldn't look up unless Anija allowed him to. 

At least it couldn't control his speech or his lips. 

Anija couldn't force him to kiss his spouse. 

But that was a tiny, minor mercy- because.... because Tobirama's hands were drawing at the waistband of Izuna's hakama now.

On the one hand it meant - meant that Izuna would be - naked first before HIM and that was a tiny mercy of modesty. 

But on the other hand, it'd mean Izuna would be naked first. 

Unless Izuna decided otherwise. 

Anija, please No.

Izuna's hands paused in their appreciation. "Am I not here? Am I not dressed in my montsuki haori that you've slid off my shoulders?"

Izuna gripped Tobirama's chin harshly. "Do not speak as if you can even begin to understand my desires."

A deep breath, and Izuna dropped Tobirama's chin. 

Tobirama almost bit his own tongue at the harsh grip. 

And Izuna's chakra was roiling in anger. He hadn't liked the question. Was it that he expected Tobirama to know? Did he not like being questioned in general? 

Did .... 

If he pushed.... perhaps... 

"Then you seem pleased to share a spouse? One would have thought you'd prefer to have your own wife and children without having to bow out to your older brother everytime -"

Izuna narrowed his gaze; Tobirama could _feel_ his chakra bubble just underneath. But . . . it's not as if Tobirama could actually do anything to him, right now. Not with the mokuton he was wearing. And Tobirama could _see_ Izuna note it, because he smiled, toothy and white. Smiled, and tapped Tobirama's hands where they were positioned at his waistband. 

"Why don't you finish up, Tobira-chan."

"Having a time limit with your spouse," Tobirama said, even as his fingers moved to push the fabric down over Izuna's hips, barely pausing to skim over the edges of the fundoshi underneath.

It was a strange sort of out-of-body experience, stripping Izuna when he'd wanted nothing more to stab him, his only action under his own control was his words. "Having to give way to your brother at all times. I suppose you don't actually want to be married."

He inhaled, but not as deep as he wanted.

"Or perhaps you're not adequate."

The slap rang out in the small room, shocking in its immediacy. "Surely, you must still be exhausted from the ceremony, and Nii-san having you."

Tobirama expected something like the slap - he had barely been able to brace in time, but he had. He had expected even more violence but… before he could try to needle Izuna into storming out, Izuna looked down at him and tsked loudly again. "If you want to be treated like a disrespectful wife, I'll treat you like one." 

And then he pounced.

Shoving Tobirama down hard onto the bed, and Tobirama couldn't even put his hands up as a barrier -- no, they'd fallen to his sides, useless, helpless, despite his attempt to push past the mokuton. 

"no - wait -" He tried - but then Izuna was shoving the kimono apart, the layers of silk just - shoved roughly and crumpled like they were a barrier he didn't want to care about, and rough hands directly on his skin. "No! Izuna- stop!"

Izuna made quick work in simply shoving Tobirama's kimono out of the way, to touch more of that pale, pale skin he's never touched before, calloused palms sliding over his skin, untouched before today. 

"Such a bad and disobedient wife, to force their husband's hand so soon."

Izuna hummed, clearly relishing in how panicked Tobirama sounded, despite Tobirama's attempt to stay calm.

"You can say that all you'd like, in fact, you can get it all out of your system right now, but it's not going to change what's about to happen." Izuna smirked up at Tobirama, sharingan snapping on, bloody red, tomoe spinning lazily capturing this moment, and Tobirama's gaze flinched away. "And what's going to keep happening. Over and over and over again."

He stopped his hands just along the thin cotton of Tobirama's nagajuban, fingers teasing along the hem. 

And Tobirama was - just splayed out on the bed, sleeves spread out and his fingers curled loose and apparently relaxed, like this was PLAYFUL, though Tobirama's breath was coming quick and panicked. 

"Please - Please Izuna - don't -" 

He'd ... his hands had washed out all of Madara's spend earlier, but not replaced the - the slick. He hadn't thought to worry about it, previously, because getting dressed had been a comfort. 

But Anija must not have anticipated Izuna being so violent and rash either, because he was almost - bare, under Izuna, and the lubricating oil was not even with reach. 

"I'm not your wife - I'm not - Not - I'm married to Madara - please!"

"And you're married to me now, too!" Izuna snarled as his hands went underneath the nagajuban. 

It's a very, very simple matter to flip the layers so Tobirama was laid bare in front of him, bare to Izuna's eyes, and somehow it was worse than in front of Madara; then it had been a parody of consent. Now it was… 

It was also a very simple matter to reposition Tobirama's legs into a MUCH more favorable position, for Izuna. 

Izuna's fundoshi came off rather easily, and Izuna's gaze was intent on Tobirama's face as he began rubbing his dick across that pink and twitching hole.

"N-no- I - I didn't -" Tobirama tried to say, and it felt like words just froze UP in his chest; he couldn't stop Izuna, and he couldn't close his legs and run. 

He couldn't MOVE - his hips twitched up, a smooth lift and Tobirama could feel his face drain of blood. 

"No. No Anija - please -" 

But he couldn't even move away, the tiniest clench of his hole wasn't going to help. 

"I - I didn't - Izuna - please, the oil!"

Izuna bit his lip as Tobirama's hips moved, but he was smiling. Cruelly.

"Huhhh, you want me to act like a loving husband all of a sudden? When you've been so RUDE and completely undeserving?" Izuna pressed the very tip of his cock to him.

Dry. He wasn't even going to use the OIL . 

Tobirama tried to buck - but the mokuton held fast, tightening, marking dents on his skin as he tried to struggle but he couldn't move at ALL past the mokuton's hold. 

"Please, please I beg you, Izuna, the oil, please use the oil - it'd - it'd feel better for you," Tobirama tried, but then Izuna was pushing in, against his hole and Tobirama's entire body froze.

Izuna smile widened a little more, and he pushed, the head of his cock spreading Tobirama, and the stretch almost made Tobirama _choke_

He really was - Izuna was really going to fuck him dry, like this? 

Tobirama managed to inhale, sharply, and then everything was just tense, not even daring to breathe out, bracing against ...

Against... 

He could feel tears leak out from the corners of his eyes, and yet his body would not move, could not move, not as Izuna pushed in, inched in, spearing him open and the dry stretch was... was too much. 

And it would GET worse if he couldn't relax. he couldn't even think to make himself relax, it was overwhelming and the begging didn't work.

And then Izuna was leaning in, pressing dry hot lips to Tobirama's eyes, licking the edge of a tear threatening to fall. THen he pulled away, out. 

"Now, Tobira-chan," Izuna said, backing away just enough to show off the bottle of oil in his hand. "Are you willing to behave now?"

Tobirama almost couldn't speak - but he had to. He couldn't nod his head. 

"Y-yes." Tobirama said, though he couldn't bear to even try to use the title of husband for Izuna. "please. t-the oil."

Izuna hummed as he lifted himself off further, pouring a long drizzle into his palm and lazily slicking up his hard cock. "Just remember this for next time. Who knows whether Nii-san will have you beforehand."

And then he pushed his cock into Tobirama without putting any slick inside, not stopping until his hips met Tobirama's ass.

Tobirama gasped - it was barely enough - nothing like how when Madara had taken him earlier, the slick had been generous. 

At least this time he was stretched, somewhat, his body remembered the stretch of it, and the oil reminded him to relax enough that it wasn't terrifyingly dry and painful. 

But it was still - still. just that edge, that bite of too much, everything was trembling under Izuna's invasive penetration. It was all fire, izuna was all heat and prickly viciousness, filling him up - and he shut his eyes, not wanting to see. 

He didn't even know what he'd rather see, but he didn't want to see the triumphant expression of his ex-rival, gloating over him, while Tobirama fought to make himself relax and accommodating.

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes - it trailed down hot over the curve of his cheeks, losing themselves in the edge of his hair. He was barely able to hold himself back from the quiet, soft sob when Izuna started moving - forcing his body to accept the intrusion. 

over. 

And Over.

And just when he thought he could - could just mentally check out? 

His arms lifted up, curling around Izuna in a parody of affection, his legs lifting to hook around Izuna's waist, heels locking and drawing him in _tighter_ , driving his own air out of his lungs. 

"So sweet," Izuna crooned against his cheek. 

And licked the tears that started to freely fall

* * *

Afterwards, Tobirama's body was a loose curl on the bed, unable to even curl up fetus-like. But Izuna and Madara allowed him the kindness (was it a mercy?) of letting him face the wall, and thus he could weep, silent as he was able, in that tiny hollow of privacy. 

In the morning, the mokuton jewellery curled up and retreated to form a pendant on a thin collar, and thin, fine bracelets and anklets. 

He couldn't take them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops there goes one tabi sock. :P 
> 
> So uh. There's no... apologies here. IT's all unrepentant terrible dark whumpy porn, and Tobirama is very very sad. 
> 
> :D 
> 
> it's tragic. 
> 
> I'm very impressed that despite how Hashirama never really appears in the fic, personally, he is literally overhanging EVERYTHING and controlling Tobirama. 
> 
> Literally. 
> 
> :D gg Tobira. ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fault Lies With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369390) by [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets)




End file.
